ABC del Shipping
by LizzaRade
Summary: Historias cortas de mis Shippings favoritos, y como dice el titulo, en orden alfabético.
1. AmourShipping

_El listón azul._

—Listo.

La chica de cabello color miel admiro los últimos detalles de su nueva vestimenta, ella trabajó toda la noche en hacer su nueva ropa después de haber perdido su primer Pokémon Showcase, ella acomodo su ahora corto cabello, viento el vestido de color rosa, el nuevo sombrero y el chaleco largo rojo. Serena frunció los labios, sintiendo que algo faltaba para que su vestimenta estuviera completa.

Ella reviso su mochila para ver si encontraba algo, en la caja donde guardaba sus materiales tenía todo tipo de decoración, hasta que encontró una caja de color amarillo decorado con una cinta roja; Serena recordaba perfectamente el contenido de la caja, causándole una sonrisa. Al abrir la caja vio el bonito listón azul que Ash le regalo el día anterior al concurso, esa fue su forma de agradecerle por ayudarlo a encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus Pokémon. Serena nunca se imaginó ese gesto por parte del azabache, eso solo habría pasado en sus mejores sueños.

Al salir de su burbuja procedió a cambiarse de ropa, y antes de ponerse el chaleco, Serena tomo la cinta e hizo un nudo para que el listón quedara sobre su pecho, ella sonrió admirando como quedo en su ropa. Recordando que todos la estaban esperando.

†

Ash se puso su mochila, viendo que todos estaban listos, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, o alguien.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó.

Clemont y Bonnie se miraron, preguntándose lo mismo con el semblante. Segundos después ellos escucharon a alguien caminar hacia ellos, haciéndolos observarla; se trataba de Serena, pero ellos se sorprendieron al ver que ahora se veía muy diferente, empezando por su cabello corto.

Ella sonrió al ver sus reacciones.

—¿Cómo me veo? —interrogó poniéndose el sombrero.

—A mí me gustaba tu pelo largo —dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

—Te vez bien, Serena —respondió Ash, notando el lazo que estaba en su pecho—. ¿Ese listón...?

—Sí, fue el que me regalaste el otro día. —Contestó algo sonrojada.

—¡Qué bueno que lo hayas usado! Te queda bien.

Serena soltó una risita, dirigiéndose a la puerta, ella animo a sus compañeros mientras salía corriendo, siendo seguida por sus amigos. Desde ese día las cosas serían diferentes para ella.


	2. AwakenedShipping

_Consuelo.  
_

Mewtwo comenzaba a despertar, logrando sentir un ligero peso sobre su brazo, confundido, abrió los ojos con lentitud; con los ojos entre abiertos vio como la Mewtwo mujer dormía plácidamente a su lado. Mewtwo no recordaba con mucha claridad cómo había llegado él allí, ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde que se conocieron? No lograba recordarlo, mas recordaba la sorpresa que causo en su ser la existencia de otra entidad como él. ¿Cómo fue posible que toda creencia de espécimen único fuese desmoronada en solo segundos? La vida daba muchos giros de tuerca. Esa fue la lección que le dejo el encuentro.

†

Newtwo. Así fue nombrada para diferenciarlos. En primeras no estaba de acuerdo con su cambio de nombre, pero fue acostumbrándose con el tiempo. Al principio, ambos no se llevaban muy bien, pero gracias a Mew ambos tuvieron que aprender a convivir con el otro. Ambos pasaron unos meses viajando juntos, hasta que hace unos días pausaron su travesía para descansar en el Monte Quena.

Ella vio que una manzana estaba en un árbol cerca del manantial, lamio sus labios con hambre, intentando tomarla apoyándose de sus dedos. Pero luego recordó que ella era más baja que su contraparte. A lo lejos, Mewtwo vio como ella intento escalar el árbol, pero una de las ramas se rompió, haciéndola caer; giro los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia ella, suspiro pesadamente, mirando la manzana, Mewtwo se apoyó de sus dedos, tomando el fruto. Newtwo se levantó, mirando a su compañero mientras tomaba la fruta.

—Gracias. —Dijo con una voz suave, dándole una mordida.

—De nada, enana.

—¡¿Enana?! Pero si solo te llego hasta el cuello. Además, sería un poco más alta si no fuera porque a alguien le incomodaba ver a un ser igual a él, así que me pidió que usara mi otra forma; ¿con esta forma quien me tomara en serio?

—Bueno, dicen que la pequeñas son más fieras —le respondió con un tono de burla. Mas recibió un "manzanazo" a cambio, él solo la miro con el ceño fruncido—. Y parece que es cierto.

—¡Ahora sí! —Sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

Mewtwo tenía más fuerza que ella, pero eso no le importo a Newtwo, solo quería acabar con él de una buena vez. Mas no conto con que él tomara sus muñecas, dejándola acorralada por su cuerpo en el suelo; ella se dio cuenta de la posición, intentando zafarse de su agarre con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible.

—Mewtwo... suéltame —habló con un hilo de voz, pero él solo ejerció más presión sobre sus articulaciones—. Me estas asustando... ¡suéltame!

†

Un grito se escuchó en el monte. Newtwo tenía su respiración agitada, y nunca antes había gritado de esa manera; ella vio por la entrada de la cueva como Mewtwo llegaba, también con la respiración algo agitada, dándole a entender que llegó corriendo. Él entro rápidamente, viendo que ella estaba bien. Suspiro de alivio.

—Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. —Hizo que se acomodara en su pecho, dejando que se desahogara ahí, la rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su hombro—. ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que soñaste?

Ella se acurruco más en su pecho.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Mewtwo, ¿tú nunca me harías daño, verdad?

—Claro que no. Tú eres... importante para mí.

Newtwo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, por primera vez ella se veía sonrojada. Mewtwo parpadeo confundido al verla, él tomo su mejilla, sonrojándola más, haciéndole tener una imagen adorable de ella.

—Bueno... —Él se separó de ella—. Fue falsa alarma así que me voy a dormir. —Newtwo al ver que él se alejaba sintió el impulso de detenerlo, tomando su mano rápidamente.

—Mewtwo... —Él se la quedó mirando, volviéndose a sentar—. No quiero volver a tener ese sueño, ¿puedes... quedarte a dormir conmigo, como _mi consuelo_? —preguntó de forma tímida. Mewtwo solo suspiro apesadumbrado, no teniendo más opciones.

Mewtwo se acomodó junto a ella, tomando la almohada para ablandarla, siendo cómoda para que su "segundo cuello" no le fuera una molestia. Newtwo se tapó con la sabana, acurrucándose con él; su mirada se conectó con la de él, sintiéndose sonrojar cuando su mano acaricio su rostro, siguiendo por su cuello hasta su hombro; Newtwo se estremeció, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados hasta ver a su homologo acercarse lentamente a ella, Newtwo cerro sus ojos, esperando que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer...

Mewtwo la cubrió un poco más con la manta, dejándola algo descolocada al ver que no era lo que pensaba «yo... creí que...», pensó mientras cubría su rojo rostro.

—Newtwo, ¿te pasa algo?

—No... Mejor durmamos.

Ella se acomodó mejor, cerrando sus ojos para finalmente caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Mewtwo no dejo de mirarla en todo momento, asegurándose de que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, él finalmente pudo quedarse dormido, rodeando el cuerpo de su compañera con su brazo para compartir calor corporal.

Mewtwo nunca entendió por qué sus compañeros legendarios le decían que cuidara de ella, al principio, pensó que lo decían más por la especie, pero ahora que pasaron meses juntos, podía entender a que se referían; Newtwo no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, aún le quedaba por aprender, pero ahora... ¿por qué no podía verla como una simple compañera de viaje? Su corazón palpitaba cada vez que ella se le acercaba demasiado, o cuando ella le sonreía de tal forma que le era irresistible devolver la sonrisa. No sabía que significaba todo eso, pero si Newtwo se quedaba a su lado por más tiempo, podría descubrir que significaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y quien sabe... la relación entre ambos podría llegar a nuevas profundidades.

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui terminamos con la letra A, ahora empezamos con otra letra. Y espero que Clemont y Mewtwo no tengan deseos de matarme despues de los dos capítulos siguientes... sí, son yao**.  
**


	3. FirstShipping

_Mi entrenador._

Ash y Graninja se encontraban entrenando para la liga, incluso usando la forma de Ash-Greninja para controlar su poder; a lo lejos estaba Mewtwo, mirándolos con el ceño levemente fruncido. No sabía por qué, pero por algún motivo él se sentía... excluido; parece que ese era el inconveniente de ser legendario, ¿cómo podría ser entrenado con tanta limitación? Él solo suspiro, alejándose a buscar algo de comer. Ash vio como el psíquico se iba, ordenándole a su Pokémon que descansara; él no lo pensó para ir hacia donde estaba Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo —escuchó haciéndole detenerse—. Amigo, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Nada.

—¡¿Como que nada?! Has estado distante hoy, soy tu entrenador, ¿podrías decirme lo que te pasa? —preguntó nuevamente.

Mewtwo no tuvo más opción que hablar.

—Yo... me siento algo frustrado. Es que... ¿cómo podrías entrenarme si no hay mucho que pueda aprender? A causa de esto... me siento algo... excluido.

—Con que eso pasa. —Ash sonrió, tomando su hombro—. Mewtwo, no debes preocuparte por eso, encontraremos una solución, además, no es necesario que entrenar signifique aprender cosas nuevas, también sirve para fortalecer lo que ya sabes.

Mewtwo vio como él volvía a sonreír, causándole un torbellino de emociones que le era difícil de describir, él giro su mirada al sentir una parte de su rostro calentarse. Ash parpadeo confundido al notar que él se alejó un poco más.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—N-Nada —contesto... ¿nervioso? Él agito su cabeza, reordenando sus ideas.

—Mewtwo —dijo para llamar su atención—, ¿te gustaría entrenar con nosotros?

Él no contesto, viendo como Ash volvía con Greninja, este sonrió, invitándolo también. Mewtwo no entendía como alguien como él le haya dado una oportunidad de ser el Pokémon del único humano que obedecería sin objetar. Ash hizo lo que Giovanni no pudo hacer, valorar el hecho de que él también era un ser vivo, que merecía vivir como cualquier otra criatura sin importar su procedencia clónica.

Mewtwo sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ellos, chocando puños con el sapo ninja.

—Muy bien, ¡Mewtwo, Greninja, usen _Bola Sombra_ y _Shuriken de Agua_!

* * *

 **Mira, de la que se salvo Clemont, solo porque no supe como hacerlo para que quedara "bien". Asi que el DiodeShipping estara parcialmente suspendido, así que pasamos directamente al siguiente.  
**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
